


Say it Again

by sparrellow (tigerange)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, High School, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerange/pseuds/sparrellow
Summary: Yeah, it was at that moment I realised I had feelings for you.





	Say it Again

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hetero romance is so dumb fhfghghhgh hHHhhh !!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Me, also:

“Why do you like me?”

The question came out of the blue one night, when they were sitting on the couch watching some dramatic romance show on TV. Rin had turned her head to him while the ads were running, blue eyes illuminated by the screen.

Len swallowed and tilted his head to look at her. He cracked a grin. “Why are you asking me that?”

Their hands were knit in the space between them. Her skin was warm and clammy, but her fingers fit his like pieces of a puzzle.

Rin glanced away. “I just…” she said, faltering. Her tongue darted between her teeth. “I guess I’m still in shock.”

He watched the side of her face, glowing blue under the television's glare. “I don’t know. I… there are so many things to lo— like about you, I don’t even know where to start.”

She shifted on the chair, tucking her legs underneath her backside. “Then… how? When?”

“When what?”

“When did you realise you liked me?”

Len tore his gaze away to stare down at his knees. “I think it was back in first year, when you did that musical and got the supporting role,” he said. “You weren’t the main character, but… there was something about you on that stage. It’s like I saw you in a different light for the first time. I thought about how much I wanted to be the boy you were serenading, to be up there beside you. Yeah, it was at that moment I realised I had feelings for you.”

Rin squeezed his hand. “Romantic,” she said, a hint of cynicism in her voice.

He smiled. “What about you?”

“It’s not as… perfect as your story, but,” she paused, pursing her lips in thought, “it was the school festival, last year. You were paired off to go scout some customers with SeeU, and I was upset because you two looked really good together. I wanted to do it with you. Miku had lectured me for my sour attitude and asked, ‘Why do you care so much?’ It was then I realised.  _ Oh _ .”

Len laughed. “To be honest, I wished I could do it with you, too. I thought you looked cuter than SeeU in the maid outfit, but I guess everyone defaulted to her because she’s a model.”

Rin screwed up her face. “Yeah. And you’re like, the hottest guy in class.”

“Don’t flatter me.”

She nudged him with her elbow and he yelped. “Seriously. I never thought I needed to see you in a butler costume until then. That’s enough to make anyone fall for you.”

Len waggled his eyebrows teasingly, leaning close to her face. “You want to see me in it again?”

Her lips curled. “Don’t make me change my mind,” she said.

They hovered close, eyes locked, before Rin leaned in to press her mouth against his. Her lips tasted like her favourite balm, citrus, and she smelt like her shampoo, grapefruit. She was warm and soft and inviting. He could just about drown in her touch.

She curled her fingers under his sleeve, and his hands moved to cup her face. When they parted, they pressed their foreheads together, cheeks flushed.

Len gave her a goofy smile. “Can I say something risky?” he asked.

Rin stared at him a moment, uncertainty showing. Her hand slid down his arm, stopping to rest over his hand on her cheek. “Go on,” she said.

“I love you, Rin.”

There was a beat of silence between them, where they just stared at each other. Len’s heart thrummed in his chest, anxious, and he wondered whether he’d said it too soon. She drew a finger down over his lips and to his chin, stopping there.

“Say it again,” she whispered.

He dropped his gaze, suddenly embarrassed. “Um,” he fumbled. “I love you.”

Rin tilted her head, lips mashing against his again. But as soon as she made contact with him, she drew away, the cold hitting his face like a slap. 

“I love you too, Len,” she told him, her eyes twinkling.

Nothing could take away the radiant smile on her face.


End file.
